I can tell you were faking
by princessofnothingxx
Summary: Sasuke always thought that he was the only one in pain, that no one hurt like he did. What he didn't realise was another person knew how he felt. [COMPLETE] [POEM's]
1. Hinata's poem

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... yada yada yada blah blah blah ...

* * *

**Hinata's poem to Sasuke**

I can tell you were faking

When you laid in bed at night, and tried to get to sleep

On your own, the darkness near, you fell apart and weeped.

Your youth was taken from you, taken by your brother,

Your smile was gone; your tears were clear, fallen for your mother.

Bet you never knew? The pain I hid inside.

Everything's askew... It was hidden in my eyes.

They thought me weak, they called me meek… they could not truly see me.

They thought you strong, I called them wrong… Tell me you do agree.

Why could they not see? I'm not just Hyuuga's heiress.

I may have been soft, not too aloft, but I promise I wasn't careless.

I had often suffered… pretended that I'm no good,

You had impressed, been quick, progressed, but still been misunderstood.

There are times when I started to think, that maybe I should state,

That I could see you faking, but then I thought to wait.

I could see you crying, although you did not show.

No one could see my heartbreak; it's only I that knows.

I wondered what its like; to be able to tell a friend.

No one saw me fading, they won't see 'til the end.

You always acted uncaring, your feelings long since lost.

I always acted with pity, one that can't be crossed.

I saw in your eyes, a small boy with big aims.

Had you looked into mine closely; maybe you'd see the same.

Naruto – kun and Sakura, I saw worry in their eyes.

Shino – kun and Kiba – kun, couldn't see past my disguise.

Remember when we were small children, before we both were strong,

A smiling girl and a happy boy; I wonder what went wrong.

You then lost your family, your childhood was serene,

Mother died, father denied, I remained unseen.

I sometimes wished to go back, and try to change the past,

I'd take you back there with me, if that is what you asked.

But, so sad, we could not go, there's nothing I could do.

Just know that I'd do anything, to earn a smile from you.

Your laughter, I couldn't wish for. 'Cause I couldn't make it true.

I wished that maybe one day, someone would rescue you.

You tried so hard, your inner's scarred, and slowly you were breaking,

I acted so shy, I often cried, who knew that I was faking

You faked an act, an act that's cracked, your shattered masquerade,

I acted so low, although I know, that one day I would fade.

You wore it like a lifeline, to help you through the day.

But mine's the perfect design; it helped me get away.

--o--

I sit you down, I see you frown, and ask why I'm full of sadness.

I shut my eyes, and start to cry, and tell you my life's madness.

You sit and listen, my tears glisten, and you tell me it's alright,

I nod my head, at what you said, and then you hugged me tight.

And then you started kissing me, telling your love as well.

I cry, you sigh; my tears you dry, you caught me when I fell.

I told you my secret, one that I've never told,

I wonder can you keep it, or tell and see what unfolds.

I know we're getting married; we love each other so.

But for too long have I carried, my burden - I had to show.

Please, just don't be angry, it is all I ask.

It's because I love you dearly, I tell you of my past.

You can make me better, you can mend my soul,

You can right my corrupted past; and make me once more whole.

You've seen me at my weakest,

My lover, my best friend.

I'd gladly spend eternity,

I'd be with you until the end.

Ravishing me, now... Yes, so good to me.

Underneath my shy demeanour, I know it's me you see.

You tell me that you're sorry,

That you saw me far too late.

I tell you not to worry,

Because you were worth the wait.

But still you whisper apologies,

But still you try and make amends.

You're asking me for forgiveness,

With kisses do I defend.

But you're not mad,

Maybe a bit sad,

But my neck you're kissing.

My once sad past,

Has long since passed,

I'm no longer reminiscing.

* * *

Well I'll explain because it's confusing. 

Basically, Hinata is talking how Sasuke and herself both always pretended to be something they weren't - Sasuke pretended he never cried while Hinata pretended she was weak but happy. However Hinata could tell Sasuke had always been unhappy but she, herself, was too good for anyone to tell. When she tells him he is upset but she tells him she is ok with it.

breathes loads

So... anyway...

Review? ... For cookies???


	2. Sasuke's poem

This story is now officially a two shot.

Sasuke's poem to hinata... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for I am not the owner of Naruto therefore have no rights over him what so ever... I merely play with him

**

* * *

Sasuke's Poem to Hinata

**

I can tell you were faking

Have you heard the story, of the boy who lived alone?

His family long since rotting, his laughter never shown.

Have you ever heard the story, of the boy who never cried?

Of the boy who never smiled, after his clan had died.

Have you heard that story? Did you really see?

That the story's not a fairytale... That boy, he was me.

They called me smart, a work of art… brilliant unlike the rest.

You couldn't begin, to ever fit in… you were an outcast at best.

Do you know what I thought? When I looked upon you?

I thought you unfit, one day would you quit, and I thought my analysis true.

You had been that shy girl… silence you had preferred.

You were so kind, so pure, refined, yet you were never heard.

But I must admit to you, that I had thought you useless.

I had thought, you nought but fraught, but now I see your progress.

I always thought you happy, only my pain could I see.

Had I looked more closely; I'd see how unhappy you had been.

I know what it's like; to feel like you're alone.

I wish I'd known it sooner; I'd not have left you on your own.

You always acted loving, your feelings looked so clear.

I always acted angry, uncaring, insincere.

I thought my eyes were empty, nothing could be seen

I thought your eyes lacking; but they weren't what they had seemed.

Naruto and Sakura, I knew what they could see.

But concerning you and your teammates, they thought the same as me.

We all thought you pitiful, how blind we had been.

A weakling girl, a name so strong; we couldn't see within.

I had lost my family, I thought only I felt pain.

But you too cried, your tears not dried, yet never you complained

I wonder what would've happened, if maybe someone saw,

That you'd never been happy, the reason your eyes were raw.

But, alas, no one did see, so you were on your own.

But, just know, that had I known, you'd never have been alone.

I'd often see you smiling. I'd often see you grin

But when I see those memories, I wish your smiles genuine.

I was cold, the best, behold, and arrogant to fit,

I'd never seen, your pains, your screams, it's something I admit.

When I went, revenge, torment, I aimed to see it through.

I'd never guess, your tears, distress, that you were hurting too.

One day I was sitting, in my mentor's gloomy cave.

I realised I was rotting; that I had to get away.

--o--

I killed that man, avenged my clan, done what I needed to.

So I returned, back home, I learned, that I'd fallen for you.

And then, one day, you said, dismayed, that your life's been an act.

You cry, I sigh, your tears, I dried, you know how I react.

I told you that I love you, that all would be alright.

You laugh, I smile, we kiss a while, and then I hold you tight.

I listen to you closely, your secrets do I hear,

I promise that I'll keep them, and I'll rid you of your fears.

You are my fiancé; I'll love you 'til the end.

You can share your burdens; I'll help your heart to mend.

I could not be angry, you've done nothing wrong.

You can tell your secrets, I will keep you standing strong.

I will make you better; I will mend your soul.

I will right your corrupted past; and make you once more whole.

You saw me when I crumbled

You saw past my disguise.

You could tell when I was hurting.

Because the same pain was in your eyes.

I will never forget, that you had set me free

I knew you were still hurting, so it was time for me to see.

I'll tell you that I'm sorry

That I saw you far too late.

You tell me not to worry,

That I was worth the wait.

You had made me happy

So I will do the same.

I'll help your inner turmoil

That is now my aim.

So I will try,

I'll dry your eyes.

And help you live again.

You'll forget,

I won't regret

Your happiness we'll attain.

* * *

Press the purple button if you like cheese (or just feel like reviewing me ) 


End file.
